Kuroi Moeteru Kokoro
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: The enter a world where Fai and Kurogane have a counterpart. The thing is other-Fai and other-Kurogane are lovers. The longer it takes to find the feather the more time they spend around the lovers in turn drawing Fai and Kurogane closer. Rating may change. Don't like Yaoi don't read.


**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles**.

* * *

Fai smiled and looked around. Kurogane was yelling at Mokona for the bad landing and Mokona was laughing, Syouran was helping the princess up. He turned to them "Mokona do you sence a feather?" Mokona and Kurogane stopped fighting. Mokona smiled "Yup. Mokona senses a feather here." she

hopped onto his shoulder and Fai resisted the urge to coo. She was just so cute. He nodded "Okay then lets find somewhere to stay while we look for it." Syouran nodded and Kurogane humphed in agreement. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. They started walking and soon came across a

small town. They wandered around until they found an inn. Fai smiled "Kuro-pu why don't you get us some rooms?" Kurogane glared at him "It's Kurogane and fine." Fai laughed and they waited for Kurogane to get back he was about to say something when he heard "Not here!" in a voice that

sounded a lot like his own he turned around and blinked in confusion, then gasped as he saw it. It was him! This worlds him! The other him was with this worlds Kurogane who was smirking at the other him. The other Kurogane said something in a voice to low for Fai to here but the other Fai did and he

blushed. Sakura noticed then "Fai, that's another you!" Fai nodded hiding his shock behind a bright smile "It would seem so." Syouran looked as well "Hey, is that Kurogane?" Fai nodded "Yes, but it's this worlds Kuro-pie, ours is over at the desk." Sakura nodded then smiled "Lets go talk to them." Syouran

nodded and Fai, though he didn't think that would be a good idea shrugged "okay. Lets go meet me." Mokona giggled "Yay! We get to meet Fai for a second time." Fai smiled at her as they walked over. Sakura smiled at them "Hello." other Fai smiled back "Why hello there, can I help you?" Sakura nodded

and was about to say something when Mokona jumped off Fai's shoulder onto the other Fai "Hello this worlds Fai, our Fai and us have come to see you." Other Fai and Kurogane blinked "What the hell does that mean fuzzball?" Just then their Kurogane showed up "I got us rooms." Mokona giggled "Look

Kuro-pu it's other-you and other-Fai!" both doubles looked at each other, then other-Kurogane smirked and whispered something in other-Fai's ear. Other-Fai blushed "Kuro! Don't say that!" other-Kurogane laughed and Fai smiled "What did he say?" other-Fai blushed again "You don't want to know. How are

you even here?" Fai smiled "Were here looking for a feather." other-Fai blinked "A feather?" Fai nodded "Yes. It's a magical feather filled with this young ladies memories." He put his hand on Sakura's head who smiled. Other-Fai nodded "oh. Well I don't know about any feathers. We'll ask around, right Kuro?"

other-Kurogane humphed but nodded and Fai smiled "Thank you." Kurogane spoke up then "Hey other me. What kinda world is this?"  
other-Kurogane smiled "It's mostly peaceful." Kurogane nodded then other-Fai spoke up "Are you

staying here?" Fai nodded "Yes were here until we can get the feather." other-Fai nodded then shot other-Kurogane a look who shot one of his own back. The did this for a few seconds before other-Fai smiled and other-Kurogane sighed in defeat "Why don't you stay with us." Fai smiled "That would be

lovely, are you okay with that Syouran?" Syouran shrugged "Yeah that's fine." other-Kurogane seemed confused "Why are you letting the kid choose?" Fai laughed "Syouran is the leader of our quest." other-Fai smiled "Well let's get home." they followed the two on the short walk to where they would

stay. The other Fai and Kurogane had a whispered conversation that they couldn't make out on the way there. other-Fai grabbed ahold of Fai the moment they got inside "I would like to talk to you if that's okay." Fai nodded and other-Fai dragged him out of the room, Fai could hear one of the

Kurogane's, he couldn't tell which one, say "That's just great." and he heard Mokona giggling 'Fai's talking to Fai!" she said then giggled some more before they entered a room and other-Fai shut the door. He smiled at Fai "Have a seat." Fai smiled back "Thank you. What did you want to talk about?"

other-Fai smile seemed a little strained now "Are you Fai or Yui?" Fai froze, not expecting the question, suddenly his mouth was rather dry. "I'm.. I'm Yui." He admitted. Other-Fai nodded, a bitter smile on his face "I thought so." Fai forced a smile on his face "I'm sorry to drag up most likely bad memories but

how did it happen here?" other-Fai sighed "Our parents didn't want us so we were sent to an orphanage. A man named Ashura came and wanted to adopt one of us but he would only accept one. He gave us the choice. I told Fai that he should go, it took a lot of convincing but Fai eventually agree

promising to come back for me as soon as he could. We told Ashura but Ashura said we'd taken to long to decide and that he wanted me. It was terrible. I went home with him and a few days later there was a fire at the orphanage. One of the children had put there clothes to close to the radiator. Nobody

survived." By the end of it other-Fai was holding back tears and Fai nodded "I'm sorry." other-Fai smiled "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything anybody could have done." Fai nodded then the other Kurogane came into the room "Whats going on?" other-Fai smiled "Oh. Kuro, did you show our guest

where they'll be staying?" other-Kurogane nodded and other-Fai beamed "excellent. Fai I'll show you to the room while Kuro gets dinner started." other-Kurogane looked mad "It's your turn!" other-Fai gave him a large smile "I'll make it up to you Kuro." other-Kurogane muttered something that sounded like

"you'd better." and left other-Fai's happy façade fell after that "come on." Fai nodded then wondered something "Why does he let you call him Kuro?" other-Fai smiled "Well that's an easy question. It's because were lovers." Fai stopped walking "WHAT!" his mouth fell open in shock other-Fai smirked

"We're lovers." Fai shook his head "How did that happen?" other-Fai giggled "He saved me from Ashura." Fai nodded at that "Yes, I can see how that can affect your relationship." other-Fai smiled "Yeah. So what about you and your Kuro?" Fai smiled "I think if I even tried to flirt with him he'd punch me."

other-Fai laughed "He'd have to catch you first." Fai laughed to "Yeah. He never can seem to do that." they stopped in front of a door and other-Fai smiled "We only had two rooms free and Kuro told me that you friends Sakura and Syouran were bunking together so you'll have to stay with your Kuro." Fai

smiled "That's fine. Thank you for you hospitality." other-Fai smiled "It was no trouble. What kind person would I be if I didn't help myself anyway?" Fai smiled "Well it's still kind of you." other-Fai nodded and smiled "I'm going to see how Kuro's doing in the kitchen." Fai smiled "Okay." then he

entered the room other-Fai had led him to and saw Kurogane sitting on a window seat, he beamed "Hello Kuro-pu!" Kurogane glared at him "What did you guys talk about?" Fai shook his head "He had a personal question that had no effect on anything but me." Kurogane scoffed "And I suppose you won't

tell me what that personal question was?" Fai smiled "That would be correct Kuro-ga." Kurogane glared at him "Drop the stupid nicknames. I don't know why the other-me lets other-you call him something like that." Fai smirked "Other-me said that they are lovers." Kurogane gasped "No." Fai smirked "Yes."

Kurogane glared at nothing "How the fuck did that even happen?" Fai looked somberly at him "Other-you saved him from a rather unfortunate situation. If I had been in that position I would have loved the person to save me to." Kurogane seemed shocked "What situation?" Fai smiled bitterly

"That's for him to tell you. It's not my past to reveal." Kurogane nodded then there was a knock on the door and Fai smiled "Come in." Sakura entered with Mokona on her shoulder and Syouran not far behind. Mokona jumped from Sakura to Fai and nuzzled his hair "What were you sad about earlier Fai?

Mokona could feel it all the way upstairs?" Fai gave a small smile "Just something that other-me told me." Mokona nodded "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. Mokona doesn't like it when Fai is sad." Fai smiled at her "I don't like it when Your sad either Mokona." Mokona beamed "Then Mokona will try to

never get sad when Fai is around." Fai laughed "Okay Mokona." then he turned to the other two that had entered the room "Is there anything you wanted?" Sakura shook her head "Mokona said she wanted to talk to you and I wanted to see you to after she said you were sad." Fai nodded then smiled

"Oh. Since were staying here you might see some things. Just a warning. This worlds me and Kuro-put are lovers." Sakura seemed shocked, Syouran took it in stride, and Mokona giggled "Aww that's cute!" Kurogane glared at Mokona "No it isn't." Syouran shook his head "That is a little bizzar. I wonder how it

happened." Kurogane glared at Fai "He said that this world's me save this worlds him from a bad situation but he didn't tell me what the situation was. He said it was not his past to tell." Syouran nodded and Mokona giggled again "Fai got saved by a Kuro in shining armour." Fai laughed "That's one

way to put it." Kurogane glared at them "Whatever it's getting late." Fai nodded and shooed the kids out of the room and he lay down on one of the beds in the room. Kurogane sat back down at the

window "Hey mage?" Fai turned to him "Hmm?" Kurogane looked him in the eyes "How bad was the situation?" Fai looked down "Really bad." Kurogane nodded "I figured as much." they were silent for the rest of the eavning until Fai fell asleep.


End file.
